Team Possible Foundation
by Star-Eva01
Summary: As Kim and Ron continue with school, dating, and life, things get hard.  Hey saving the world should have some perks.  So some friends of the team decide to help by starting the Team Possible Founation.
1. Part 1  Summer School

The Team Possible Foundation

By StarEva01

Part One: Summer School

Kim Possible spent the summer before her Senor Year of high school mostly in a haze. And she spent every moment that she could with her best friend Ron Stoppable, who was now her official Boyfriend.

Over that time, both Kim and Ron who had been best friends from the age of four became closer then either had thought possible. Time spent at Lake Middleton, in the park, hanging out at the others home, or at Bueno Nacho. When not together, they would find themselves talking on the phone or chatting on the computer. This sometimes had the Tweebs running around the house calling out for a "Cootie Alert."

Each thought that they knew everything about the other, but that summer they learned that there were a few things that needed to be learned about the other.

Kim found out that not only was Ron, as he put it a Bon-Dignity Good Dancer, but also knew how to treat a lady on the dance floor to make her feel like the only one there. And although he was a good kisser, she found that out at the Jr. Prom, but with some practice and encouragement from her, that he became a World Class Kisser that could take her breath away and make her weak in the knees. Though he had used the term before, Kim started calling those kisses that did make her weak kneed and had her toes curling "Ronshine". Of course, Ron started calling those special Kim kisses that made him want to pass out as "Kimshine".

Ron on the other hand knew that Kim knew 16 styles of Martial Arts, but he found out she was working on a 17th. Another thing that he found out about was Kim's passion for romance novels. He found out that he enjoyed reading them to her and they would sometimes spend the day out by the lake with her head resting in his lap. By adding his own "child like wonder" to the reading by giving some of the characters different voices, like reading a male character from Paris with a French accent or someone from England with a British one, he could get Kim to giggle and laugh. This made her more comfortable with his "child like wonder" when he used it to makes her smile. Plus it would sometimes lead to her giving him more kissing practice, college level.

Other things changed for them over that summer. Friday nights became the official date night for them, just like other couples. Going places and doing things that everyone did on dates. And they always set aside twenty minutes at the end of the date for "personal time alone with each other". And both started to take a more active role in learning more about each others belief system with Kim going to Temple with Ron and his folks one week, and Ron going to church with Kim and her family on the other.

Another change that happened over the summer was that Ron asked Kim to start teaching him more about Martial Arts. After double checking that he really wanted to do this, Kim happily agreed and started the next day. Which lead to Saturday's being the official practice and learning day. Which lead to Ron leaning more about the Mystical Monkey Power and his own Tai Shing Pek Kwar. After learning that positive motivation worked wonders with him, Kim told Ron that for every move learned to her satisfaction earned him 5 minutes of uninterrupted "Kimshine". Sometimes earning that Kimshine left Ron bruised, battered, and on more the one occasion bleeding. But just for trying Kim almost always give him a kiss or two which started what he jokily told her was a malicious cycle of pain for pleasure. Kim smiled at him as she told him that for that remark, he just lost all kissing privileges for a week, but gave in after one day when she found out that she really missed those kisses.

Kim and Ron both got their drivers licenses over the summer. With Kim tutoring Ron some to ensure that he got his. Which lead Kim to getting a car from her father. Though not a new ride, it was quite a nice car. And with some modifications from Wade and the Tweeds it could be used on missions if needed. Having his license lead Kim to find out that Ron was still getting royalties checks from Bueno Nacho, she found this out when Ron starting talking about buying a motorcycle to replace his old scooter. After the last time, Ron's father was having the checks placed into a trust fund for Ron, which put her mind at ease.

Kim and Ron spent the last week before school started on an "extended date." Thinking that both of them could use more training on "roughing it" Kim had them spending the week camping on Mount Middleton. With a daily check-in from Dr. James Possible to insure that Ron did not need to be fitted for a space probe, the week was well spent. Using just a few supplies, they spent the week working on how to live off the land. Well for the most part anyway. After the third day, Kim said that they needed to move on to other areas that she felt they needed to work on. Some of the subjects included: Advanced Couple Training or ACT, Advanced Romance Reading or ARR, and University Level Cloud Gazing or ULCG to name a few.

On Sunday night just before the start of their Senior Year, Kim and Ron spent the evening on the deck at her house. Setting on one of the bigger lounges, both teens spent most of the time just watching the stars while holding hands. After having to endure another "Cootie Alert" from the Tweeds, and being looked in on by both of Kim's parents, Kim rolled on top of her of boyfriend.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Kim asked after a quick kiss.

"Ready KP," was Ron's reply.

After sharing another kiss, this one a hair away from weak knees and passing out, in other words PG rated Kimshine and Ronshine, Kim rolled off Ron and got to her feet.

"Time for you to go Ronnie," she told him as Ron moved to stand up.

Hand in hand, Ron and Kim walked from the deck to her front door. After saying good night to the Doctor's Possible, both stood on the front door step.

"I'll be right back in Mom," Kim told her mother as she closed the door to the house.

Stepping closer to Ron, Kim placed her right hand on his chest as he held her close for the last time that night. Resting her head on his chest, just above her hand, Kim could hear the beating of his heart as she felt his arms hold her to him.

'I have loved him for most of my life as my best friend,' Kim thought to herself as his arms held her in an embrace that over the past summer had come to feel like home to her. 'But now, I know that I love him even more,' she continued to think as she moved her arms to hold him to her. 'But now, I know that I've fallen in love with him.'

Ron moved his head as he took one hand and gently cupped her chin. Bringing her face up, he looked into her emerald green eyes. 'One day, I could see myself falling into those eyes and never coming back,' he thought.

"Kim," he said.

"Yes Ron."

Ron then spoke the three words that nether one of them has said all summer, "I love you."

Kim looked into his brown eyes, and replied without any thought, or reserve with "I love you."

Ron gently brought her lips to his in a kiss, and both shifted to pull the other closer to themselves. Ron felt her hand right hand move to his head and pull him to her, while at the same time, Kim felt for the first time Ron's right hand move lower on her back till it was just above the waist line of the jeans she had on has he pulled her into him with a force that she had not felt before.

Breaking the kiss for air both looked at the other with a gaze in their eyes that the other had not seen before. With a goofy grin starting to surface on his face, Ron said the first thing that came to his mind. "Wow."

Standing there on her front porch with her arms around her boyfriend, and having just been kissed just this side of what she had come to think of has "Ronshine", Kim blushed a deep red at what had just happened. And at what she wanted to happen next.

With that kiss and those words, Kim knew that what she did next was right. Looking into his eyes again she asked him "another kiss?"

Lowering his head to her and closing his eyes, Ron felt her place a finger against his lips. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking again into her face and eyes.

Smiling at Ron, Kim told him "I love you Ron Stoppable."

"I love you too Kim Possible," Ron answered just before she pulled him down again into another kiss.

Then two things happened that Ron would never forget. First he felt Kim take her hand and guide his right hand lower on her back until it rested on the swell of her hips. She broke the kiss just long enough to tell him "a little to the left from there Ron" and the second was when she continued the kiss he felt her turn her head to the side, and her brushing her tongue gently against his lips. Ron followed her lead and found a new level of Kimshine.

A few minutes later, Kim pulled back and ended the kiss with a small popping sound and both of them breathing hard. It took every bit of will power that she had not to laugh when she saw the look on her boyfriend's face. In a whisper Kim informed Ron "that's called a French kiss Ron. Like it?"

Ron nodded his response with a goofy grin on his face. Kim had found that she liked that she could get this kind of reaction out of her boyfriend, and that she enjoyed getting it from him. Though she had dated a few boys, she never got the same reaction from them that she got from Ron.

Still watching the glow that was on his face, Kim noticed for the first time that not only had Ron followed her instructions about his right hand, his left hand joined it. In the past she never let any date do that, but this time she did not make an objection. She liked were his hands were.

She asked Ron if he would like another and he nodded as he moved to again kiss her. Before they could, both heard Mrs. Possible's voice coming thru the door.

"Kim, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, Ron and I are just saying good-night," Kim replied.

Hearing the exchange between Kim and Ms. Dr. P, brought Ron back around from his Kimshine induced haze. The talk between Kim and her mother gave Ron time to bring his brain into gear. And with his mind grinding into first, he realized where his hands were, what they were holding, and just what they were doing just has Mrs. Possible told Kim "five more minutes."

Kim was watching Ron when she told her mother that she would be back inside in five minutes so she saw the look on his face change from his "Kimshine Afterglow" to one of growing panic. Not understanding what was causing the panic, Kim heard him start whispering "KP… Kim… Kimberly." At the same time she felt him move his hands from were they where to holding them up beside his shoulders like when they played "Cops and Robbers" when they were Ten, then she understood the panic growing on his face.

Placing a finger on his lips and him a quick "shush" to quite him, Kim smiled at her boyfriend. With the smile never leaving her face, Kim took his hands in hers, and slowly guided them back were they had been before her mother spoke.

"I like them were they were Ronnie," she told him with a smoky tint added to her voice. "When it's just us kind of like this, I don't mind them there. Now, you never did answer my question."

"What question KP," Ron answered her as his mind starting racing up the gears to catch up after thinking that he was going to be added to the school's cafeteria menu as the latest addition to "Mystery Meat."

"I asked if you would like another kiss before you go Ronnie, another French kiss."

Kim got her answer by finding her self being kissed pass the point that she knew that her knees would not hold her up and she knew that she did not care.

When they broke the kiss for air, Kim and Ron at the same time said the same word, "BooYah" in a low voice.

"Jinx," quickly spoke Kim. Then in a softer voice added, "You own me another kiss like that one later."

"My pleasure KP, just tell me when."

Pulling him to her again, this time for a hug, Kim whispered in his ear. "Date night this Friday. Oh by the way Ron," Kim told him with a grin that could only be described as wicked," if Ronshine comes in levels, I think we just hit the PG-13 to NC-17 level. And Ronnie, I like."

Murmuring that he better go, Ron gave her a little kiss before saying that he would see her tomorrow. Then turning, he started up the walkway to the street and then down the street to his house.

Kim watched him go until he made it to the street before going back inside her house. After giving a quick kiss to her mother and father, Kim went up to her room. After changing into a red jersey that she "borrowed" from Ron a few weeks ago, Kim after saying her nighttime prayers got into bed.

Before turning off the bedside lamp, Kim looked over at her desk and glanced at the latest addition to her diary journals. The other volumes of which were on a bookshelf above the desk. She kept two versions of the diary, one that was hand written and one on-line in her computer. After finding that Wade had "hacked" her on-line diary, she put the more personal entries in the hand written version, and the on-line version held the rest. More or less.

Getting up, Kim got the book from her desk and returned to the bed. Opening the journal to the last entry, Kim added a quick few lines for today:

"**Tonight, for the first time, Ron and I "French Kissed". I know that I have written in the past the Ron was a good kisser at the Prom, and become even better over the summer. But tonight for the first time he curled my toes and left me weak kneed to the point that I thought I was going to pass out. And for the first time tonight, we both said 'I love you' to the other. **

**Yep, there is no doubt about it; I have fallen head over heels in love with my best friend for over 14 years.**

**And to tell you the truth, I couldn't be happier about it.**

**I love you Ron Stoppable. I really do."**

Looking at the lines she had just written down, Kim placed her pen and journal on the nightstand, and turned off the light. Pulling the covers up she looked at the ceiling has she thought about the night and the events on the front porch. Hugging her Pandroo to her, Kim spoke out loud but in a low voice, "My Ronnie, I really do love you."

Kim drifted off to sleep hugging Pandroo tighter and wishing, in the back of her mind that it was Ron that she was holding.

_**To be continued**_

Author's Notes:

Ok everybody, it's now official. I have totally lost it. I now have two stories going at the same time, and both are multi chapter one's too.

With Author's here like Cpneb, Captain Kodak, MrDrP, and Commander Argus, just to name a few that have done this and are still doing this, I have a lot to uphold. Wish me luck, I just might need it.

Time to explain how this idea, or "plot bunny" has they are sometimes call here, came about:

The idea for "Team Possible Foundation", or TPF came as part of my first FanFiction story "Kim Possible and One More Chance". The original story had Kim in her office at the Foundation has she took a walk down memory lane. Thinking that was just a little much, I took the memory lane part and removed the rest. But I kept it locked away to try to write later. All of the stories that I have written can fall into the story line for TPF. And as I go, they will. I'll let you know where as we go.

I know where this it going to end up, I still have the scene with Kim, Ron, and others at the conference table at headquarters. I hope you will enjoy the ride to get there.

Thanks to everyone that has left me a review, or read one of my stories. Like a lot of writers here, they are the reason we started, and continue to keep writing.

This chapter is for all of you.

StarEva01

Kim Possible is copy write Disney Inc.

I just do this for the fun of it.


	2. Part 2 Odd Things Going On

The Team Possible Foundation

By StarEva01

Part 2 – Odd things Going On.

Ron woke up the next morning from a dream that left a smile on his face. Something to do with a private modeling show with him as the only audience and Kim as the model. She had started with her normal school clothes, then her "Mission Clothes", then moving on to outfits like she would wear on dates. Then going to her LBD followed by a formal evening dress. Then to her in her battle suit followed by her in swimsuits. Right before he woke up, Kim had on a little red bikini as she walked over to where he was sitting. She was telling him about how she wanted another "French Kiss", and she wanted it now.

Setting on the edge of his bed, Ron tried to calm his heart beat from the mad racing that it was doing.

'I've had some dreams with Kim in them before, but that one takes the cake,' he thought to himself as he pulse started to slow down.

After his pulse returned to normal, Ron moved to the center of his room to start the warm-up exercises that Kim had shown him during the summer. Most were a type of calisthenics that loosened the muscles and help to control his breathing. Kim told him that part of her teaching him, he would need to do these exercises every day, and that she would know if he didn't. The one time that he forgot to do them, happened on a Saturday a few weeks ago on "Practice Day". Within just a few minutes of starting the workout, she asked if he had done his morning calisthenics. After beating around the bush for a moment, he said that he forgot after waking up late from their date the night before. Kim stopped the workout, and had them both run thru the morning exercises before starting again. It also lost him all rewards for that day's class, but Kim did give him one unit of Kimshine for a good workout over all.

After the workout, Ron got in the shower and cleaned up. After getting dressed, he went into the kitchen for a bit if breakfast, then walked out of the house and made his way to Kim's.

Kim woke up with the sound of her morning alarm. With a yawn and scratch, she crawled out of the bed. She moved to the nightstand and looked at the entry she had made the night before in her journal. After reading the last line again, she thought back to the odd dream that she was having just before the alarm clock went off.

'Maybe that was why I was dreaming about Ron and some kind of a fashion show that I was in modeling for him,' she thought as she walked the her bathroom that was part of her room and came back with a glass of water. Taking a drink then setting it down on her desk, she thought about the dream again and realized that it had not been a dream that she might have had normally but one that she had enjoyed anyway, And with that, Kim started her morning exercises. The workout was just like the one that she had shown Ron, but hers included some high kicks and splits that were taken from the routines that she did as part of the cheerleader squad.

After the workout, Kim took her shower and got ready for the first day of school. She made it down to the living room, before the doorbell sounded heralding the arrival of Ron. Kim opened the door, and with a quick kiss, brought Ron into the kitchen with her. Both teens found both Dr.'s Possible in the kitchen along with Kim's brothers Jim and Tim.

Walking over to the counter, Kim reached up to get a couple of bowls down for breakfast while Ron moved to the fridge and took out some milk and orange juice and placed them on the counter just before Kim handed him the bowls. Kim then reached up again into another cabinet and removed a box of cereal, while Ron got a glass and a coffee mug down from another cabinet and placed them on the counter in time to free one hand to catch the cereal box that Kim handed to him. Gathering the bowls, milk and cereal, Ron moved to the table were he poured out the cereal into the bowls and then added milk. Kim meanwhile was pouring the juice into the glass that Ron had left on the counter, and was pulling out a drawer to get a couple of spoons that she placed on the counter top. Ron moved back toward the fridge with the milk and gathered the container of juice that Kim handed to him and placed both back in the fridge while Kim poured herself a cup of coffee from the coffeepot by the sink. Ron picked up the glass of juice and the spoons as Kim walked past him and sat at the table in her spot just as Ron sat beside her. After both teens took a sip from their drinks, they started talking about the upcoming day while they starting eating.

Both James and Anne Possible along with Jim and Tim had watched Kim and Ron perform their morning dance around the kitchen before and did not think much of it and joined in the conversation, after all they had watched the pair of them do the same thing most mornings all during the past summer.

It was after the kids had left that it came to Anne that something was off this morning while watching the teens. On the drive to the Medical Center it hit her like a ton of bricks. Replaying the "dance" in her mind in the parking lot, Anne found what was wrong. Both Kim and Ron while doing all the passing of things never looked at the other. Never insuring that the other one was there to catch the object that was being passed. Anne replayed where Kim passed the bowls and saw where she just turned them loose just a split second after Ron's hand was there to catch them after falling just a few centimeters. The same with the box of cereal and the juice container. Ron had placed the glass and the mug down just as Kim started to pour the juice into the glass that had not been there a second before. Anne sat in her car there in the parking lot and felt a cold shiver run up her spine. She knew that they were getting closer over the summer, but what she now saw was something that made her wonder just how close they were.

Arriving at school, both Kim and Ron made their way to their lockers. Meeting up with Monique along the way. After talking about some of the things that they were looking forward to about being seniors the headed off to class.

For the most part, the first few weeks of classes pasted with out much out of the ordinary happening. There was just typical "verbal jousting" with Bonnie and Kim that happened from time to time. One thing that did stand out was Ron's trying out for the football team and making it. First at the Quarterback position, with some help form Kim's battle suit that he had "Secret Borrowed" which lead to an odd encounter with Prof Dementor and a long talk between Ron and Kim when it was over, then at the Running Back position.

Another was after a run in with Drakken and Shego, Kim finding out that Club Banana had discontinued making the clothes that made up her "Mission Clothes". That lead to some embarrassing false starts till Ron hit on idea to get some "professional" help that did not work out quite the way he had planed. But with some help from Rufus and Monique worked out fine ending with Kim getting a new look. And that's just to name a few.

Also during those weeks, Anne Possible started paying closer attention to her daughter and Ron. Watching their actions around each other. She noticed repeats of that first school day "breakfast dance" happen regularly on most days. And it did not seem to matter what was for breakfast, be it just plain cereal again or something more complex like pancakes, they would perform tasks needed by the other, or be there for something that the other would need with out asking. Anne also starting sneaking peeks at them during "Practice" and found some of the same things happening there too. During one workout, Anne walked into the garage where they had setup the mats. Kim was teaching Ron a new move that she had been working on. Both teens were circling around the other as Kim was explaining to Ron part of the move.

"When they come at you straight on Ron, it's a half step to the right as you grab the arm. Then you pivot on the back leg as you pull them to you. If done right, it should throw them anywhere up to six feet and leave you a in a tucked position ready for the next attack. Got all that now," Kim said to Ron.

"I think so KP," was his response.

Just as Ron finished, Kim attacked him running straight at him. Ron moved and took the half step like she told him and reached to grab her arm and pivoted just as she told him as well. Kim went flying for a few feet and did a rollout on the landing that left her facing Ron with just her sports bra on from the waist up as she was missing the top of her workout gi, because Ron was still holding it by the arm. Quickly turning the other way, Kim growled out a "RON" as she turned, while at the same time, Ron turned just as fast as she to look the other way leaving the teens standing with their backs to each other at a distance of six feet. Though smiling at the "sitch", what Anne saw next took her by surprise. With his head turned, Ron held out the gi top like a coat and took a half step back, while Kim also a half back with her arms held in the manner of a woman that is putting on a coat that was being held out. With out looking at the other, Ron held the top at the right position so that Kim's arms slid into it on the first try. When her arms were half way in, Ron let go of the top and moved to pick the belt up from the mat where it had dropped. Kim pulled the top on the rest of the way, and held it closed as she turned to face Ron.

"Sorry about that Kim, I guess I forgot to turn loose," Ron said as he held out the belt.

Kim took the belt from him and he turned again to give her time to retie it.

Anne watched Ron as Kim tied the belt. She knew from past events, that Ron had always been a gentleman toward Kim, even when things had presented a chance to "sneak a peek". Even that time a year ago when Kim's mission clothes had been destroyed by acid and Ron had taken her to Smarty Mart to replace them. But Anne had always wondered about those few days when they had swapped bodies. Anne knew that both of them had needed to take care of things of a "personal natural" and that Kim had asked her a number of questions about male anatomy, but Ron to the best of her knowledge had not asked any questions about that. 'Ron is a boy, and I bet he did look of he did nothing more,' she had thought at the time. But Anne was brought back to the events in the garage with a comment from her daughter.

"Ok Ron, it's no Big. Now, think you're ready for a trial of what we have gone over so far?" Kim asked.

"OK, Kim", was his reply.

"Want to make a little wager on it Ronnie," Kim asked with a devilish smile.

"What you have in mind KP," Ron asked as he started to rub the back of his neck with his hand. A sure sign that he was nervous.

"Double or nothing on today's Kimshine reward," she told him.

'Kim Shine', Anne thought. But before she could think on it any more Ron spoke up.

"Let me make sure I understand this KP, if I do ok I get 10 minutes of uninterrupted Kimshine right?"

"No, if you win you get Kimshine."

Ron thought about it for a few seconds, then come up with his answer. "How about if I do ok, I get the normal Kimshine reward, but if I win, I get 20 minutes of Kimshine, PG-13."

Kim thought about it for a second, and then said "Deal. First one to cry monkey wins," Kim said just a heartbeat before she attacked.

Anne watched stunned at the fight happening in front of her. Kim had attacked Ron, her best friend from the age of Four, and her boyfriend of four months like he was Shego. Kim started with a diving tackle that came up into a round house kick. Next came flying kicks, and punches. And Ron managing to dodge or deflect most of them, in some cases just barely. Anne watched them taking the fight from end of the garage to the other, but she pressed the door opener when she saw Ron catch Kim's arm and throw her with the hip toss that she had been teaching him today. On the follow up, Kim ducked and Ron ended up diving out the just open door, with Kim right on his heels. Anne moved out into the yard just in time to watch Ron again use Kim's momentum to throw her some 6 plus feet.

Kim landed in her classic three-point stand. With a look of surprise, Kim did the first thing that came to her mind, she teased her boyfriend just like she would Shego.

"That the best you got Ronnie, I haven't broke into a sweat yet," she informed him.

Ron did not reply, but just stood there breathing hard waiting for Kim's next move.

"Nothing to say Ron," Kim asked doing a good impression of Bonnie.

Anne was still watching the fight, when she heard Ron say "Want to up the stakes to an hour KP this next weekend at the lake. Kimshine in a swimsuit of my picking?"

Anne watched Kim stand up. Thinking to herself, 'What are they doing?'

Kim took a second to reply before saying "Deal" again, and launched a flying kick at Ron's chest.

For a brief second, Anne Possible, Doctor and mother of the world known Kim Possible, saw something that she knew was impossible and it had to be her eyes playing tricks. Just before Kim would have hit Ron, his eyes flashed to a bright blue for what looked like just a second and then he grabbed Kim in mid air and brought her to the ground. Then pined her there in a move that locked Kim's arms and legs making it impossible for her to move.

Kim fought for a way out of the hold, but could not find one. After a few moments, Kim Possible, Teen Hero of the World, did something that Anne Possible thought she would never see.

"Uncle, Ron. You got me."

Anne watched as Ron let go of Kim and took a few steps back.

Ron waited for Kim to get up. When she did, Kim walked over to Ron and smiled at him. Then without warning, grabbed two hands full of his gi and gave him a roll back flip that sent him flying over her head to land on his back knocking the wind out of him. Kim flipped over and landed on Ron in a move to pin him as he was trying to get his breath back.

"I didn't call Monkey Ronnie. Head in the game here," she told him with a smile.

"You got me there KP," Ron informed her in a breathless voice. Then using the same move she did, Ron launched Kim into the air, but like in the garage he forgot to let go of her top, leaving Kim to land six feet away in her three-point stand in just her sport-bra again. Before she could launch a counter attack, Ron on her.

Before Kim could think, Ron shifted her into a position that she knew he had to have gotten from his MMP, and she found herself held in the air with Ron's legs tangled with hers and his knees in her back and him holding her arms with his hands.

Kim felt the pressure in the small of her back, and let go with a gasp of surprise as her mind took in something that she found hard to believe. Like moments before, Ron had her again and she knew that short of cheating again, she could not get fee.

"Say it Kim. Say the magic words KP," Ron called to her as he added more pressure to the hold.

Kim did not say anything for a second, and then she felt Ron add more pressure by moving his legs. While the hold had been uncomfortable, with this last addition of pressure it started to hurt.

Without thinking, Kim cried out, "Ron, that hurts."

His reaction from hearing her say those words was immediate. Ron brought his legs in and lowered Kim to rest on his chest and freed her from the hold. Then he moved Kim to the side and rolled over to sit on the grass with his face in his hands not looking at anyone.

Kim rolled into a sitting position and seeing the way that Ron was setting, moved over to him and sat in front of him. Taking his hands in hers, Kim spoke in a hushed voice that only Ron could hear. "It's ok Ronnie, I know that you would never hurt me on purpose." Then in her normal tone, she added "Monkey Ron, you win."

"I hurt you Kim, and I would never do that. I didn't win anything," Ron said in a voice that was so low, Kim almost could not hear it.

Kim looked again at Ron, Kim noticed for the first time the cuts and bruises that were on his face and arms. One on his wrist was bleeding and what looked like a black eye could be forming over his right eye. Plus she could tell by the way he sat there that he was withdrawing from her quickly. In her mind, she flashed back to late last school year, and the way that Ron had reacted to "Eric". Somewhere in her mind, Kim knew that she had to do something to bring Ron's sprits back up, and she had to do it quick.

"Ronnie," Kim called to him in a tone of voice that broke into his mind like a wrecking ball. Kim had used that tone of voice the night that she had shown him what a "French Kiss" was.

Ron moved his head up to look into her eyes. "Can I have a kiss to make it all better Ron," she asked him in that voice with a smile that she hoped would show him that everything was ok.

"If you still want one," Ron replied still with tone of voice that said that he was still worried that he had really hurt her.

"Please Ronnie," Kim told him turning on the most feared weapon of the Possible Women. The Puppy Dog Pout, or PDP, and firing at Ron on full power.

Ron looked up again at Kim and found himself caught in the crosshairs of Kim's PDP and knew that it was hopeless to resist. Stammering, he leaned forward and found that Kim meet him half way.

Anne watched as Kim and Ron kissed there on the yard. She watched as both teens shifted slightly so that they could wrap their arms around the other. Anne had not heard any of the conversation between her daughter and Ron after she had said that the hold Ron had her in hurt, and could not hear what Kim whispered in Ron's ear after that last kiss, but she could see the reaction from it. Ron held Kim's face in his hands as he started to kiss her again. But moved his hands to her back when he pulled her to him in a hug that was matching what Anne saw has the passion of the kiss deepened in front of her. Anne saw that Kim was holding on to Ron just has tight has he was to her, and from the looks to things she said a quick prayer that they would slow down. Soon.

Kim had given and gotten hugs from Ron from the age of 4. And she had done so from time to time in her swimsuits over the years, so having him touch her skin was something that was not new. And she knew that her sports-bra was really covering more then the bikini top that she had started to wear this past summer, but this time when he held her and felt the skin on skin contact, the emotions and feelings that were unleashed sent her head spinning. Add to that the kiss that was also happening at the same time and Kim truly found out just how bad she had fallen for the man holding her plus she could feel an over whelming love for her coming from somewhere.

Anne heard a car pull into the driveway, and saw her husband start to get out of his Jag. Without thinking, she ran over to Kim and Ron and grabbed both by the shoulders and pulled them apart. Before either could say anything, Anne simple stated that "Dad's home Kimmie" and watched the ensuing chaos that happened next.

"I'm too young for a Black Hole Kim," Ron cried out as Kim reached over and grabbed the top of gi and started to pull it on, but not before pushing Ron away from her hard enough that he was knocked into Kim's mom and both of them ended up on the ground in a tangle of legs and arms, but not before adding a third person to the mix. Kim got her top back on just in time to have her mother, who was falling down from having Ron pushed into her, knock her over too.

James Possible noticed the sound of someone falling coming from the side of the house, and headed that way. He turned the corner just in time to see his wife, daughter, and her boyfriend tangled up in a pile of body parts.

"What's going on here," he asked as he watched everyone start to get up.

"Just got in the way of Kimmie and Ron working on a new move Dear, and I fell down," replied Anne.

"Oh, ok then. Anyone hurt?" asked James.

"No Dad, I think we are all ok," Kim told her father with a blush on her face.

James helped his wife stand up, and then looked over at his daughter. Anne seeing the look that was starting to come over her husband's face acted quickly to stop anything form happening that Kim and Ron might not need to happen. Besides, with Ron saying something like "black hole" under his breath, she needed to get James away fast. Anne gave her husband a hug, and whispered in his ear about how she felt that she could use a shower, and would he like to wash her back. That had the reaction that she wanted as he moved off with her, and left Kim and Ron alone in the yard. Before rounding the corner, Anne winked at her daughter and then disappeared.

Kim blushed at what her mother had just done to keep her and Ron out of trouble, and was walking over to Ron to get him to stop chanting about black holes, when she heard a familiar 4 tone sound coming from the garage.

To be continued

Author's Notes:

The idea for Kim in the red bikini came from a picture of her wearing on in a jungle pool called "Jungle Kim".

Also, I'll try to include some things from the Fourth Season of the show has we go along. I have a feeling that for some of them, I'll just "brush over" them in passing. Unless I get a really good thought to add.

I'm glad to see Cpneb is back with us again. This chapter is for you my friend. Here's wishing for everything to work out.

Kim Possible is copy write Disney Company.


	3. Part 3  Mission to London Calls

The Team Possible Foundation

By Star-Eva01

Part 3 – Mission to London Calls.

----------

Kim ran into the garage from the yard to answer the Kimmunicator's beeping. After checking that the belt for her gi was on and that she was covered, Kim pressed the button that activated the device, and Wade appeared on the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade," Kim asked.

"Got a hit on the website about a problem in England Kim, from Scotland Yard no less," Wade informed her.

Wade looked up from the keyboard that he was typing on to the monitor that showed him a picture of Kim, and then he smiled before asking: "catch you at a bad time Kim?"

"Just Saturday lessons with Ron, Wade," Kim told him.

"How's he doing?"

Then Ron came into frame on Wade's screen. Wade noticed some of the cuts on Ron, and what appeared to be a "Black Eye" starting to form. "You ok Ron," he asked.

Looking at Ron again, Kim blushed and told Wade "We got a little carried away Wade."

Wade nodded his head as he took a second to check the GPS built into the Kimmunicator to verify the location of Kim and Ron. Knowing that Mrs. Possible would make sure that Ron was ok, he continued.

"Seems that someone in the London area has contacted Scotland Yard and told them that Monkey Fist is going after some artifact from the Tower of London. Due to your experience in dealing with Monkey Fist, Scotland Yard is requesting your help."

During the conversation between Kim and Wade, Ron thought he heard a door open. Looking around, he saw Kim's mother was placing some items on the workbench by the door. Ron saw her look up at him. Ron watched her point at him, then at the items, then at her face. Ron watched her perform the same moves again, and then he nodded at her. Then MsDrP smiled at him and pulled her head back inside the house.

"Excuse me for a sec KP," Ron told Kim. He then walked over to the items that MsDrP had left there for him. Ron saw the note she had left for him:

Ron,

Let Kimmie help you with them: after all, she gave them to you. Apply the antibiotic crème to the cuts. Get Kim to help with the ones on your back. The ice pack is for your eye. It will help with the swelling, and, no, I will not let you use a steak on the eye. If it's a mission that Wade beeped about, leave a note on the back of this note. I'll get James and the boys to replace the mats.

MsDrP

After Ron finished reading the note, he picked up the ice pack and placed it over his eye. The dull pain that was starting around the eye stopped growing when the pack was placed there. Ron also saw a glass of water, and what looked like three aspirin. Knowing that Kim's mom would not give him anything that would hurt him (after all she was a doctor and over the years knew all of his medical records after making a few additions to them herself) Ron swallowed the pills and chased them down with the water. Walking back to Kim, he picked up the continuing conversation.

"..and that's all the information that I have at this time Kim," Wade completed.

"OK Wade," Kim said as Ron returned to her side.

Wade could see the ice pack on Ron's eye. '_Mrs. Possible__ is __looking out to him_' he thought.

"Ride, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Will meet you at Middleton Airport in one hour."

"You rock, Wade," Kim said just before Wade's face disappeared from the screen.

Kim paused for a moment, the called out to Ron that it was time to go.

"We have an hour to get ready and be at the airport to catch our ride. Let's get cleaned up and changed," Kim told Ron as she started to go inside the house not looking at him.

"Right behind you KP," Ron answered as he made to follow her after picking up the items that Kim's mom had left for him.

They made it all the way to Kim's room, where she went to her closet and pulled out a set of Mission Clothes for both of them. Kim turned to face Ron for the first time after starting her talk with Wade to hand him his clothes; when she got her first look at Ron standing there with an ice pack on his right eye and holding what looked like a small version of the family First Aid Kit.

Before Kim could say anything, Ron grabbed the clothes. Laying his top on her bed, he started toward the stairs with the pants. "I'll be right back KP. Then could you help me with this?"

Kim just nodded before Ron disappeared to get a quick shower. She just looked at the entrance to her loft room were Ron had just left a second ago, and then headed into her own bathroom for her fast shower. She had just stepped behind the changing screen in the corner after her shower, when she heard someone climb the stairs into the room.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Here KP," he answered.

"I just got out of the shower, give me a minute and I'll be right out."

Kim finished dressing into her clothes and came back into her room proper to see Ron standing in front of her standing mirror with his shirt off applying some kind of cream to a cut on his right shoulder. Standing there barefoot and in her mission clothes, she watched him for a second. She had noticed some cuts on his arms and face earlier before they came in the house to clean up and change. But with his shirt off, she could see that there were more of them then she thought. And the cut he was working on was just out of reach.

Moving silently to him, aided by the carpet and her bare feet, Kim was almost standing right behind him when she told him "Here Ronnie: let me help with that."

Ron silently handed her the cream. In just a second, he could feel her fingers rubbing the cream on the shoulder cut that he had been working on. Then he felt her move to another cut, then to a bruise. Then on to another one. Ron closed his eyes has Kim continued to rub the antibiotic cream into another cut on his back.

'_Her touch is so gentle_,' he thought, '_just like when she touches my face_.' He was brought out of his thoughts when Kim told him to turn around. Without thought, he did as he was told.

----

Kim really had not noticed the number of bruises that covered Ron's back until she started applying the ointment. She quickly read the label on the tube as she finished with the cut on his shoulder. After seeing that it was also listed for helping with bruises, she started rubbing it on them with a tender touch.

'_Did I give him__ all of __those__? Some must have come from playing ball_,' she thought to herself as she slowly started to lose herself in taking care of Ron. '_I really like my hand on his skin_,' she thought just before she told him turn around. When he did, she could not stop in intake of breath at what she saw.

----

Ron heard Kim's sudden intake of breath and opened his eyes. To his surprise, he saw that she was staring at his chest with an odd look on her face. Looking down, he could see the number of cuts and bruises that covered his chest. He watched as she started to apply the cream to a small cut just over his heart. Again closing his eyes, Ron felt Kim apply the cream to the cut.

----

Kim could not stop the feeling in her heart that she was responsible for all the damage that she saw on her boyfriend, but the logic of her mind told her that some of the marks had to have come from the football game last night.

When she finished with the cut over his heart, she stopped for a second and placed her whole hand over it. She could feel the steady beating of his heart under her hand. She left her hand there for just a second or two, but she could feel the beat increase. Over coming the urge to take his head in her hands and kiss him, she moved on to the next bruise.

Adding more cream to her hand, Kim started to rub it into a darker spot on his abdomen. Kim knew that, as the star running back for the Middleton Mad Dogs, Ron ended up getting tackled sometimes even with his running, and that those "hits" would leave a mark. She also knew that with all the kidding aside about how strong she was, she was small for a girl of her age, and she knew her shoe size like she knew her grade point in school. And, this bruise was a perfect match for her.

She remembered kicking at Ron during the fight, but could not remember if she connected with it. Judging from the darker color of the bruise, she had. More then once.

'_I can kick Shego up to six feet, and Ron took at least two kicks and didn't say anything_,' she thought as she rubbed the cream on his abdomen. Again she felt the urge to kiss the man standing in front of her, and again she fought it down. '_I love you so much__Ronnie_,' she thought as continued to rub the cream into the bruise. She was so lost in her thoughts that Kim did not notice that she had just dropped the tube of cream in her left hand, and start to rub her Ronnie's chest with both hands. The only thought that passed thru her mind was how good it felt to rub his chest.

----

Ron's mind was in overload as Kim rubbed the cream on him. Feeling the gentle touch of her hands rubbing the cream into the bruises and cuts had a number of effects on him.

The first of them was to increase his heart beat, when she placed her hand over his heart.

The second was the feeling that was trying to over power him to take her in his arms and kiss her until both of them passed out from lack of air.

Another was him recognizing how much her touch was driving him crazy, and how much he did not what her to stop touching him.

'_She never touched Josh this way __or that synthodrone Eric __either,_' he thought as he felt her gentle touch. '_I love her so much_,' he added in his mind.

In some part of his mind, Ron could tell that his breathing was starting to escalate in rate, and his heart rate was climbing along with it. He also knew that he did not care. Over the years, Kim had a calming effect on him from the age of four when they first meet. But in the last four months, the last 2 years if he was to tell the truth, she also had another effect on him and that was to drive him to complete and total distraction. Their dating only added to it. But again, like from the start, she could calm him too and focus him at times like a laser beam.

And right this second, he was totally focused on her hands rubbing his chest to the point that the as far as he cared, the world could go the hell.

'_Hands_,' some part of his mind that was growing smaller by the second thought. '_Why would she need both hands to rub the cream into the bruises_' that small part of his mind added? And with that, he opened his eyes.

Ron saw that Kim's eyes where glazed over as she looked at his chest. And he could see the flush that was covering her face. '_She isn't seeing me at all_,' he thought as that small part of his mind started to get bigger and gain more control.

'_I love you Kimberly_', raced across his mind as that small part of him self became the larger part. And with that, Ron noticed two things in quick order.

One was that they had little less then 30 minutes to get to the airport.

The second was that a part of his anatomy had liked Kim's gentle touch just a little too much.

With Kim still rubbing her hands on his chest, Ron was finding it hard to think about anything more then her touch and a part of him knew that what he really needed to do was think with everything he had.

"Kim," he spoke in a soft voice.

----

With the sound of his voice, Kim slowly started to become aware of her surroundings. And with that, she realized that she was standing alone in her room with her boyfriend. He was standing there without a shirt, and she was rubbing her hands on his chest and enjoying it very much. And she found that she really did not care if someone saw them. And with that, she stepped closer until she was leaning into him with her whole body.

"Yes, Ronnie," she replied in that voice from that night on her front porch. The voice that in the weeks after that night, Ron found could make him just about forget anything.

"We have to go, Kim: we have less then 30 minutes to get to the airport," Ron answered as he brought his arms around her and hugged her tighter to him until he was holding Kim in a way that most of her body was in contact with most of his. Then he gave her a kiss on her forehead as her head came to rest on the upper most part of his chest and lower part of his shoulder.

Kim did not really hear the words Ron told her, at least for a second or two. During those seconds, she just continued to leave her head and hands where she had placed them and enjoy the feeling of being close with Ron. Then she noticed that Ron was enjoying holding her too, and she could feel her checks flush and a smile cross her face as she also noticed that she too was enjoying the contact in a similar way. But hers was just not has obvious as his. She liked these new feelings that she was sharing with long time friend, but now something so much more.

After all, they had known each other and been best friends from the age of 4. Had traveled around the world together, and had done all the other things that friends did with each other all those years, and now they were BFGF and were starting to do the things that went along with that. Some things that couples did together were the same that friends did, like holding hands, talking, and hugging. But being that Ron was now her Boyfriend on top of her best friend, and some of those simple things had a whole new meaning. She had hugged Ron somewhat like this before over the years, and she had finally admitted to her self that she had loved him for years, but she was also learning that to "love someone" and to "be in love with someone" even if that someone was the same person is two different things. To be in love with someone, and to share an attraction for someone, would have some physical reactions when you're near that someone. Just like Ron's reaction to her, and hers to him.

The logical part of her mind knew that boys had that reaction, and she knew that they had no control of it. She also knew, that after her talks with her mom after the "brain" swap adventure a year or two ago, that a boy's reaction to certain things would not be as obvious, over time.

'_Time_', she thought. Something about time, then she remembered Ron's words to her.

Then "Kim Possible", the girl that had saved the world and could do anything took over from "Kim Possible," the High School student, Cheerleader Captain, and girlfriend to the man that was holding her in such a loving way. Blushing a shade of red that matched her hair, Kim pulled back from Ron and turned to her bed and grabbed Ron's shirt.

Throwing the shirt at Ron, Kim moved to the partition that hid the part of the room that she used as "dressing room" and picked up her mission boots and socks. Turning around, she saw that Ron had the shirt on and was picking up two backpacks from in front of the bed.

As she moved to the stairs that lead down from her room, she heard Ron call out "Rufus, we're on, pal". She watched as Rufus moved from her pillow and ran down the length of the bed to jump in to the pocket of Ron's cargo pants.

Running down the stairs, Kim called out to the house at large that they were heading to the airport to catch a ride for a mission. She paused at the door to the garage to watch Ron hastily write something on a piece of paper and leave it on the board by the kitchen door.

Running through the garage, Kim made to the passenger side of her Sloth, and called over to Ron for him to drive. Both teens climbed into the car, and when they had fastened the seatbelts, Ron backed the car out of the driveway.

Stopping just for the second that it took him to pass the Kimmunicator to Kim, Ron put the car in drive and hit the gas. Leaving a cloud of black smoke in their wake, Ron headed toward the Middleton Airport.

----

Anne Possible came out of her bedroom at the sound of Kim calling out to the house. She reached the kitchen area in time to hear Kim's car take off down the street. Looking at the board, she saw that a new note had been added. She pulled the note off the board and started back to her bedroom. She read the addition that Ron had made to her own note:

**MS.DR.P**

**KP + RS + LONDON MISSION**

**K**** &**** R**

Anne Possible lowered her head as she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Pausing for a second, she quietly mouthed the prayer that she had started saying a number of years ago when Kim and Ron had started their "Saving the world thing":

"_Please God, watch over Kim and Ron._

_Protect them and help them in this work you have them do._

_Please bring them home to us safe and whole._

_Said with a__ Mother's __love, Amen_."

Anne moved into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, she spoke out in a voice that was loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the shower.

"James, they were called on a mission and just left."

"Where to, this time?" asked her husband.

"London."

"Guess they won't be back in time for church in the morning, then", James called out from the shower.

"Guess not", Anne said as she moved to stand by the shower.

Anne looked at the shower for a second and then broke out into a smile. She knew that Kimmie and Ron would not be back tonight, and the twins were off at a friend's house for the night. Untying the belt on the robe, she let it fall to the floor before she slowly opened the door to the shower and stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Then in a voice that Ron or Kim had never heard from Anne Possible, but Ron had heard from Kim a number of times in the past week, Anne asked James if he would like some company.

----

Three minutes from the airport, Kim pressed the call button on the Kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Front door, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Back door, Kim," Wade answered as the screen on the Sloth's dashboard lit and a map showed the route to the private entrance to the airport.

Ron followed the map to the drive, and both watched the gate open just in time to let the car pass without much room to spare.

"The ride, Wade," Kim asked as Ron started to slow the car down to the speed limit.

"Just finished refueling Kim and they are waiting for you at the hanger," Wade replied.

Turning the corner of the hanger, Kim and Ron both recognized the private jet from other rides they had given them in the past. With a big Z-Boy painted on the rudder of the plane, and Nakasumi-san and Kyoko-san waiting at the foot of the stairs.

Kim and Ron both got out of the Sloth and walked up to the stairs. Once they were a few feet from the couple, both teens stopped and bowed from the waist.

"Domo Argatou Gozaimasu Nakasumi-san, Kyoko-san," spoke both teens at once has they started to straighten up from the bow.

Nakasumi and Kyoko straighten up also. Nakasumi-san turned to Ms. Kyoko and started whispering into her ear. After a second or two, Kyoto-san spoke to the teens,

"You are most welcome, Kim-san and Ron-san. It is our pleasure to be of help. We were going to England after a stop in California, and just needed to come this way instead of flying back over Japan."

Again, Nakasumi-san started whispering into Kyoko-san ear. Ms Kyoko smiled, and then added "If you will please come aboard, we can be off."

Ron and Kim again bowed to the couple in front of them. Then they turned and started up the stairs into the plane. Ron calling to Kim after she was inside that he could use some help with some of the homework they had.

Nakasumi-san and Kyoko-san watched Kim and Ron enter the plane. Taking a moment before starting up the steps, Nakasumi-san asked Kyoko-san in Japanese "Did you notice that Kim-san did not have any shoes on?"

Kyoko-san nodded her head before replying "Yes, I think that they had to leave in a hurry."

Both adults entered the main cabin to find Ron and Kim setting at one of the tables to the side. Ron had one of the backpacks on the table, and removing a number of books from it. Ms. Kyoko could see Kim pulling on socks and boots as she was sitting on the other side of the table.

As Nakasumi and Kyoko continued to move to the back of the plane were the private office was, they heard Ron inform Kim that he had packed all their books for Math, English, and Chemistry and had placed them on the table. Just before they entered the office, they heard Ron ask Kim a question.

"Normal study rules for combined study time KP?"

Both paused after hearing that question and waited for Kim's answer.

"Sorry Ronnie, but I'm afraid so. We have at least an eight-hour flight ahead of us. Give me Two hours to catch up on my Advanced English and Chemistry; then, we can work on our Science together ok?"

They watched Ron nod as he answered with an "ok KP" and then gathered some books and moved to another table in the cabin. Then they watched Rufus climb out Ron's pocket and up to his shoulder for a moment, speaking into Ron ear with a squeaking voice.

"It's ok Rufus; you know that KP needs to work on that English assignment. And I get in the way sometimes," Ron said in a soft voice that both adults almost did not hear. Then with a loving look at Kim, Ron opened a book and started to read as Rufus gave Ron a little smile then climbed back down into his pocket.

Nakasumi and Kyoko looked at each other, then entered the office and closed the door.

----

A number of hours past as the plane continued its flight path to London. Nakasumi-san and Kyoko-san spent that time in the office working on a number of things. When the last one was complete, they thought it would be best to check up on their passengers. Opening the door, they could see that Ron had rejoined Kim at the table and both teens had their heads down and working on a problem together. Quietly, they watched them at work. From their position, they could see both members of Team Possible in profile. And the teens seemed not to have noticed them enter the room.

"Ok KP, I think I've got it this time. But to be sure, can you explain the difference one more time to me please?" Ron asked Kim.

Kim smiled at Ron with a lopsided grin. She had figured out in the past few months of school that just like in their Saturday lessons; Ron worked best and learned the most when a positive motivation reward system was used. And she had found that to him, the best reward was to make her proud of him. After all Kim knew in her heart that Ron loved her and wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be for her, and that he would do just about anything for her.

"Exothermic just means that it gives off heat, and endothermic means that it absorbs heat," Kim told him with a soft voice. She had also found out by accident that when she explained things to him in a soft voice, he could recall every word that she had said to him. But Kim could tell that although Ron was on the edge of understanding the two concepts, he need just a little more. She closed her eyes for a moment to think without having the distraction of his brown eyes looking at her. Then her grin turned into a full blown smile has the answer came to her. Cooking.

"When you turn on the burner under a pot on the stove, it heats up right?' she asked.

Ron nodded back at her.

"So the burner becomes Exothermic and heats up what ever is in the pot," she finished.

Kim watched Ron close his eyes, and she could swear that she could literally see the wheels and gears in his mind take off and run with the information. Then she saw the light go on in his mind. '_He got it'_ she thought to her self, and found that knowing that she had help him understand gave her a warm feeling.

"So the freezing of something would be an example of an endothermic reaction right KP. As the cold would pull the heat away from the food?" Ron said in a voice that was full of pride.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Kim nodded at him then reached across the table to take his hand in hers.

"You got it Ronnie," she told him. Then added, "That's another 2 minutes of Kimshine." Kim turned to look at Rufus were he was sitting off to the side of the table with a pad and a small pencil. "Add that to the list Rufus and give us the total."

Rufus made a couple of marks on the pad, then jumped to a calculator and started pressing buttons. After a second or two, he looked at Ron then answered in a number of squeaks.

Kim thought to her self, just for a moment, that she heard Rufus say the number 10 to Ron. Just as she thought that, Ron spoke up.

"Ten, KP. Rufus says that adds up to ten minutes of Kimshine."

"Let's take a break Ronnie and stretch our legs for a bit. We still have math to do and we need to get some sleep too," Kim said.

Getting up, Ron bowed to the adults standing at the back of the room then moved toward the bathroom. Kim who had not noticed them standing there, walked over to them.

"Taking a break for a few minutes. Helps keep both of us focused," she told them.

Nakasumi-san turned to Kyoko-san and started to whisper into her ear for what to Kim seemed like a very long time. And the end, Ms Kyoko nodding her understanding to him then asked Kim a question.

" Kimshine Kim-san?"

Kim blushed a red that was just a few shades off of her hair color.

Knowing that she should tell them the truth, Kim told them that "Kimshine" was a reward that she and Ron used to help with studying.

Ms Kyoko paused for a second then asked why they needed a reward system.

Taking a deep breath, Kim explained how that she had learned, with a little help from Wade, that Ron was really quite smart. He learned better with a positive motivation reward system and they used Kimshine as that reward. She also told them that sometimes, the information just needed to be presented in a way that Ron was comfortable with. But once Ron understood an idea, he could run with it in ways that surprised anyone around them.

"..and since we started studying like this, his grades have increased two grade levels and he is starting to pull his total grade point high enough to be over the requirements for college", Kim finished. And both Nakasumi-san and Kyoko-san could see the pride in her for him pouring out of her eyes.

"Besides," Kim added, "thinking of how to present the idea to him in a way that he understands helps me to look at things in different ways."

Kim watched both Nakasumi and Kyoko nod. Then as an after thought she add, "Besides, Wade and I gave Ron an IQ test over this past summer: we did it so he was comfortable with it. Wade needed a project for his next PhD. Anyway, Ron scored in the high 130's"

The adults were thinking over what Kim said, and Ron came back into the room.

Kyoko informed them that, if they got hungry, to help themselves from the kitchen, and then Kyoko and Nakasumi when back into the office.

Back in the office, Kyoko and Nakasumi talked for a time on what they learned from talking to Kim. About 2 hours later, Ms. Kyoko stepped outside the office again to check on Kim and Ron to find both kids laying on one of the couches and both sound asleep, Kim laying on the couch, Ron sitting on the floor. Kim's arm laying on Ron's shoulder in a way that made it look like she was hugging him, and Ron's arm resting on his chest so that his hand gently held her arm. She returned to the office and informed Nakasumi that Kim and Ron were sleeping.

Nodding, Nakasumi picked up a phone on his desk. Dialing a number, he paused for a time until someone answered on the other end. Then he said, "This is Nakasumi. I need to speak with Sensei."

**_To be continued _**

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story. I'll just say that it was hard to make it come out right.

I want to say thanks to Cpneb for helping out with this one. For the beta work, and for the idea bouncing. Thanks again, my friend.

The little science lesson on the plane was "Borrowed" from Cpneb's "Define Hell" story.

A special thanks to everyone that answered a call for help on Zaratan's Forum from me:

Zaratan, Pinkymint, Sir Sebastian, and JPMod.

The last part of this chapter gave me fits. My take is that Ron really is a smart guy, he just needs to have things shown to him in a different way. This is something that I understand quite well. That's understanding on both Ron and Kim's part is important to the story.

Kim Possible is copyright Disney Company.


End file.
